For at least the past twenty years, if not the past forty years, single lens reflex cameras (SLR's), twin lens reflex cameras (TWR's) and now digital cameras are often provided with foam components for at least some uses. In digital cameras as well as SLR cameras, foam is often used for a cushion or a bumper which is impacted by a camera mirror when the camera mirror swivels out of the way during image capture on film or a sensor plane depending upon the type of camera utilized. This foam bumper has been found to have a history of degradation even under normal working conditions which often results in crumbled foam being displaced within the body of a camera. Even if not used, this foam bumper normally degrades to failure over a period of time in many instances. Heat and cold can also accelerate failure. This same foam has been used for other cushions in cameras such as for range finder cushions.
In single lens reflex cameras, foam is also often used as a light seal where the back cover connects to the body of the camera. Movement of the back relative to the body allows the replacement of film. The foam seal provides a mechanism of preventing light from entering any of the cracks between the back and the body. Over time, and especially with frequent operation, this foam often breaks down which is also believed to be problematic.
Accordingly, foam materials have been a nuisance to film camera users in the past. This nuisance is even more problematic with digital cameras since these particles of foam can interfere with digital camera sensors or internal filters resulting in spots on images.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved light seal.
Another need exists for an improved mirror bumper.